


Meaning

by TaraTyler



Series: Trimberly Shots [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Trini has been avoiding Kim, and Kim is going to get to the bottom of it.





	Meaning

The Rangers acknowledged without argument that Trini Gomez was the smallest and also the angriest of the group. Lately, the yellow ranger seemed to be even more sullen than usual. Kim didn’t understand since, to her at least, she felt as though they had never been closer. She and Jason had gotten to the point that every third conversation they had felt like therapy, Zack had just introduced them all to his mother, and Billy had begun teaching Kim to code after she had shown an avid interest. Kim wanted to bond with Trini over something new too.

Whenever Kim tried to get to know Trini better, the other girl would completely shut down or flat out run away from her. The shorter girl was so much faster than Kim that it was pretty much impossible for her to ever catch Trini, though that fact definitely didn’t stop her from trying. Kim was becoming more and more irritated by Trini’s actions and by Trini herself. She felt a deep connection to the yellow ranger and wanted to expound upon her feelings. Kim was frightened by the idea Trini wouldn’t return that sentiment.

A locker door slammed right in Trini’s face, sending her near immediately into a state of flight or fight and caused her to shake in her ankle boots. As soon as she processed it was Kimberly Hart in front of her, Trini rolled her eyes and groaned. She really wanted them to keep their Ranger lives, their school lives, and their familial lives separated as much as possible. Trini was still doing her best to be the quiet, dark girl alone in the back of the room. Her heart jumped into her throat and she really just wanted Kim to leave her alone.

“What do you want?” Trini asked, zipping up her bag and throwing it up onto her shoulder. She began to walk away without waiting for Kim to answer her, in hopes Kim would just go away.

“I want for you to slow down and talk to me.” Kim demanded, rushing to catch up to Trini now that she couldn’t run or use any kind of Ranger speed and Kim’s long legs gave her a distinct advantage. “You’ve been avoiding me and I would like to know why.”

“I am not avoiding you. I see you nearly every day.” Trini argued shortly, swerving into the bathroom and kicking the door so no one would overhear them discussing anything pertaining to their secret identities. “You’re the one who has basically been stalking me.”

“I don’t understand why you don’t like me.” Kim finally said plainly. “You are willing to spend time with all of the other guys, but you avoid me as though I have some kind disease and that really hurts my feelings. Why don’t you just come out and say whatever it is that bugs you so much?”

“I… I don’t want to tell you.” Trini said, eyes darting around, as though she were looking for an escape route.

“ Fine. Forget it. You go on then.” Kimberly groaned, her eyes betraying her hurt.

“You know what, Kim? Fuck you.” Trini said in a low and enraged tone. Kim literally thought the other girl was about to punch her and she was prepared to take the blow. She wasn’t prepared when she felt hands on her shoulders and soft lips covering her own. Kim was stunned and took a moment to process before she was able to respond.

Trini was even more surprised by the way Kim kissed her back and the hand on Trini’s lower back pulling her closer, the other tangling in amongst long black tresses. For Kim, all of the pieces of the Trini puzzle fell together in the best possible manner. She pulled Trini closer.


End file.
